User blog:ZAD-Man/What happen
Aight, I still have little time, but I thought I'd try to jot down what I can before FRIDAY hits us...my original intent was to write a summary of every ARG person involved, but somehow that got turned into me writing everything that's happened since the beginning. :P Not sure how that happened. Anyway, the pages here are doing a good job, so I'll just get a general summary down in case it helps jog someone memory of something that should be added. In the beginning...Leveraged (now Kolya) got to visit Valve! Lucky son of a gun...:P But it was deserved, as it was for everyone that got to go there. Lev was a special case though, as he had some very interesting ideas running through his head...he was saying something about continuing ARGs and helping Indie groups and other stuff that didn't matter because he said the word ARGs and whatnot. All ideas sounded awesome (Does he ever have bad ideas? Goodness sakes.) and a few days later the Secret Project page got put up with an E-mail subscription link and him saying more stuff that didn't matter becuase the word ARG was all that mattered. After a while he sent out an E-Mail saying more stuff (Yes, the word ARG was in it), talking about community-driven whatnot and other general awesomeness. Wanted general ideas and stuff...then another E-mail came with more news, better shape of stuff, mention of a Vortex of some sort, asking who would be OK to help...then a big gap happened. Not much news. Eventually May came and almost past...but on the 31st he said someone wanted to send him a floppy, but he had no drive and didn't know if he wanted to send out his address to someone he didn't know. So ecbremner and I said "Hey, have them send it to us!" We each gave him our addresses and they (along with Lev's) got sent out to whomever it was (In ARG context, presumably Steven). Then Lev disappeared. Didn't hear from him for around a month, I believe. I think I saw that he logged into his old Steam account at one point, but...little to no online presense, at least under the name Leveraged. But he finally came back. He didn't say anything about why, just that he was gone...but he did at least suggest that things were moving forward...anyway, he occassionally had some interesting but more cryptic than juicy tweets, and we were starting to wonder when anything would happen....but there were a couple that gained importance later. The first was the definition for consortium. I thought it was interesting, but didn't know what to do with the word...then he tweeted about _______ ___ being missing. That was interesting enough to get Pieter to start a thread... Suddenly, Lev was hacked! These hackers called themselves "Kompaniya Rychag" and they took Lev's Twitter and the Secret Project page and covered it with mumbo kumbo and fake fake Russian fake English. Luckily, he recovered his stuff a day or two after, but took that opportunity to change his name...to Kolya! :D Then...you can read the rest by reading through this thread, which you should be doing anyway to get as caught up as you can. :D Category:Blog posts